


(AntiHero) The [Opposing] Feet Between Us

by EsculentEvil



Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Video, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Anti and Jackie don’t get along at first because Jackie can’t bring himself to see Anti as anything but evil until Anti’s playfulness gets the better of him and...The combination ofHeroic FootwearandThe Feet Between Us!Fair warning: do NOT watch the video’s end if you're against asexuality.Video crossposted toTumblrandYouTube!
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116788
Kudos: 6





	(AntiHero) The [Opposing] Feet Between Us

## The Feet Between Us

Anti and Jackie didn’t get along at first.

They were a hero and a villain—at their cores, too opposing to coexist.

But they had to.

So they did.

* * *

Their coexistence wasn’t an easy one—at first.

Jackie couldn’t really bring himself to see Anti as anything but evil for a long time and Anti couldn’t really fight his own nature: as a daemon, he played—especially with his dinner...

But, at some point, that playfulness of Anti’s got the better of him...

And it set the two of them off on a different **foot**.

* * *

That _some point_ was shortly after Anti finally made his own pair of socks.

He’d been so ecstatic about it, he’d gone around wiggling his toes at everyone. And, despite all of the—admittedly—amused complaints, Jackie couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it: it was, quite honestly, completely harmless.

And utterly adorable.

This was, of course, until Anti tried wiggling his toes at Jackie.

* * *

The hero wasn’t amused at all.

He’d rolled his eyes at the grinning daemon before turning his back on him—something he’d soon come to regret (kind of).

As he directed his attention towards somethin more productive—like training—Anti seized the opportunity to tell a joke: a horrible corny joke.

He planted his foot on the warm muscled back of his counterpart and declared: “Look! I have a Jackieboy-Man slipper!”


End file.
